Enhancing Androids
Overview As we all know, when enhancing androids, cost increases as your android's level increases, so if you can afford to to wait until you have enough material to max it in one shot, or until you have 10 items to use, then you will save Qualia. Although we do not know how many experience points the various materials are worth, we can ascertain their relative value easily enough. So we know the following: 1 HD128GB = 2 HD64GB = 5 HD32GB = 20 HD16GB. [ We also know that androids of the same deck cost have the same value; about 19 N-4 androids = 1 HD32GB, while about 16 N-6 androids = 1HD32GB. About 5 R-8 androids = 7 HD16GB, and about 3 R-10 androids = about 5 HD16GB. etc.] By far the cheapest way to max an android is to use the items all at once. It only costs 440Q to enhance a level 1 android with 10 materials, regardless of the android's rarity and of what those materials are. If this is inconvenient or not possible, the next most cost efficient way is to use the smaller items first, since the resulting android will be lower level. Don't forget to max the skill before you max the level, or you will have wasted a few HDDs. Always use multiple enhance, even if you have only one item to enhance with - the cost in Qualia is greatly reduced for multiple enhance. The new SSD64 and SSD128 are designed to max an SR and an SSR Android respectively in one shot. Faction Effect As you know the cards come in four factions: Empire, Under, Zero, and Utility. Utility is a neutral element and enhances all cards equally. The other three factions are not neutral and do not enhance each other equally. Enhancing a card with a card from its faction grants more XP than enhancing it with a card from a different faction. For example: * A level one under android enhanced by a level one normal cost 6 under card changes its level to 3 (94% growth). * A level one under android enhanced by a level one normal cost 6 zero card changes its level to 3 (57% growth). Enhancing a card with a card from its faction grants ~13% more XP than using a card from a different faction. Enhancing Recipes To max each of the various rarities of androids you will need to use the following: N (20 Levels) *1 N android + (2 HD32GB or 8 HD16G) R (40 Levels) *1HD32GB + 1HD64GB +1 HD128GB * 1 HD32GB + 3 HD64GB * 8 HD32GB * 1 SSD32GB = With "Creator" Team Position = * 7 HD32GB SR (60 levels) *1N Android, 1R-10 Android, 1 HD64GB, and 4 HD128GB * 9 HD64GB *5HD128GB (which is a bit over) * 1 SSD64GB = With "Creator" Team Position = *7 HD64GB, 2 HD32GB SSR (80 Levels) * 9 HD64GB + 11HD128GB *2 SSD64GB + 5 HD128GB + 1HD 64GB * 3 SSD64GB will go to ~79.3 * 1 SSD128GB UR (100 levels) *3 SSD128GB + 8 HD128GB (a waste of SSD128GB in my opinion, just use one and HDD the rest of the way) *1 SSD256GB... cough, cough *3 SSD128GB + 1 SSD64GB goes to exactly Lv 99.Category:EGHelp